


Date Night

by nekocrouton



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Phoenix Wright Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekocrouton/pseuds/nekocrouton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a prompt for the Phoenix Wright Kink Meme. The prompt was:</p>
<p>"Phoenix and Edgeworth are out for a dinner date and a high end concert (it was edgeworth's turn to choose), and halfway through the concert, they both become unintentionally aroused... but being in a public situation, they can't do anything... so they decide to whisper little naughty things into each other's ears instead</p>
<p>Whoever writes this gets over 9000 internets"</p>
<p>Annnnnd, that's pretty much what this is.  Phoenix and Edgeworth dirty talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this way back in 2009 for the PWKM and posted it to y!Gallery as well as the now-defunct Objection! Fanfic Archive. It has not been edited since then.

 

 

Phoenix Wright sat in his cushy seat in the concert hall, scratching at the itchy collar of his dress shirt. “Too much starch…” He mumbled to himself. Phoenix was only half-paying attention to the symphony playing on the far stage in front of him; going to classical concerts really wasn’t his preferred leisure activity of choice. His partner sitting in the seat next to him though? Phoenix sneaked a look at the silver-haired prosecutor beside him who was obviously very engrossed in whatever song the orchestra was performing at that moment, his gaze intensely focused on the stage. The defense attorney sighed as he rested his chin on his hand, his elbow sitting on the armrest for support. He let his thoughts drift to the events that led him to where he was now; trying to keep his mind off of the fact that he might go crazy with boredom.

It was date night for the two men, and unfortunately for Phoenix, it was Miles Edgeworth’s turn to choose what they were going to do that night. It was a tradition they upheld every Saturday night that Miles was in the country. Phoenix knew that he was at least going to have a nice dinner no matter what they ended up doing, because Miles always insisted that they go to a fancy restaurant beforehand.

Whenever Phoenix chose something for them to do, it was usually a fun activity such as going to a movie, bowling, or even going out to a night club for some drinking and dancing. But he knew that when it was Miles’ decision, they were likely to do something that he wasn’t too thrilled about; past dates included going to the opera and a play. Normally Phoenix would be excited about going to see something having to do with drama, but this particular play they had gone to was performed all in German, so he was lost the whole way through.

The worst part about these more “formal” dates was the fact that he had to dress up in a nice black suit and tie, similar to what he was wearing now. He loved spending time with Miles, but he would much rather be comfortable doing so. So, when the prosecutor announced that they would be going to the symphony, Phoenix was a little less than eager. Being the good boyfriend he was though, he smiled and didn’t make any complaints.

Phoenix shifted in his chair, thinking back to the scrumptious dinner they had before the concert, at that French restaurant that Miles liked so much. The food was delicious, service was flawless, and Miles had picked an appropriate and fine-tasting wine to go along with their meals. _At least I could talk to Miles at the restaurant,_ Phoenix thought while mindlessly staring at the musicians down on the stage, music ringing throughout the concert hall. He turned to look wistfully at his lover once again, but Miles was still concentrating on the performance.

Sighing once again out of boredom and settling back into his seat, Phoenix turned his thoughts to what usually happened _after_ their dates were over. He smiled to himself, remembering in vivid detail what happened the last time they went out together, once they got back to their shared home.

The two men had just barely made it through the front door, when Miles attacked Phoenix in the foyer, pressing desperate kisses on his lips and neck. The defense attorney was pleasantly surprised, as Miles didn’t usually take the initiative very often. One thing led to another, kisses led to touches and caresses, and clothes were shed and carelessly dropped onto the floor as they made their way to their bedroom. Phoenix eventually found himself sitting on their bed, panting madly and leaning back as he was on the receiving end of a _very_ enthusiastic blowjob from Miles. He grasped onto the prosecutor’s silver locks, trying to maintain his balance as Miles continued to do the most amazing things to his cock with his tongue. He could feel himself starting to ascend towards climax, when Miles pulled away for a moment and shyly whispered something that Phoenix could barely make out. But then Phoenix’s eyes widened as the words came together in his mind and he realized exactly what it was that Miles had said.

_“I want you to come on my face.”_

Phoenix groaned at this prospect and nodded, while motioning to Miles to continue exactly what it was he was doing before. Once Phoenix had that hot, wet mouth on his cock again, he slowly pushed himself up to kneeling. When they adjusted their bodies and were positioned correctly, Phoenix gave a tentative thrust into the prosecutor’s mouth. The silver-haired man slackened his jaw and nodded as best he could, in order to give Phoenix a non-verbal go-ahead for what he knew was eventually coming.

The brunet pushed his length into Miles’ mouth once again, a little more forcefully this time, groaning at the stimulation. He held onto Miles’ shoulders for support and looked down at the silver-haired man. The prosecutor’s eyes were screwed shut and a trail of saliva had started to drip down the side of his open mouth. Shuddering with arousal from the sight, Phoenix knew that he wasn’t going to last long at all, as he started up a rhythm, essentially fucking the other man’s face.

And he was right, as he neared his peak _much_ too quickly. He almost forgot what he had promised to the other man, managing to pull his rigid length out of the warm orifice before it was too late. With a loud moan Phoenix came, jerking his cock a few times with his hand, depositing thick ropes of his semen upon Miles’ face. Once he had ensured that he was completely spent, he looked down to see the _most_ erotic thing: Miles Edgeworth’s face covered in his cum. The prosecutor’s tongue darted out from the side of his mouth in order to catch some dripping down his cheek, but it was all over his face and hair. Phoenix could only moan at the outright sexiness of the sight.

Phoenix shifted in his chair once again, this time due to the erection that had tented in his black trousers. _Damn it, I’ve gotten myself all turned on,_ Phoenix scolded himself. He took his cell phone out of his pocket and flipped it open to look at the time. _Looks like there’s only 45 minutes left of this torture,_ he thought to himself as he put his phone away. He turned to look over at his lover, and an idea wormed its way into his mind as he stared at Miles, who was still concentrating on the concert. _No sense in suffering alone, is there?_ Phoenix thought sneakily, a sly grin making its way onto his lips.

The spiky-haired attorney _casually_ let his hand drift onto Miles’ leg, resting it atop the prosecutor’s knee. Miles looked over at Phoenix questioningly, and was about to go back to watching the performance when his lover didn’t say anything, but curiosity got the better of him.

Miles leaned into Phoenix’s ear and asked quietly, “Is there something that you need?”

Phoenix smiled at the question and turned to whisper an answer in the silver-haired man’s ear. “You could say that. There’s something that I definitely _need_ right now.” Thankful that it was dark in the theatre, Phoenix grabbed one of Miles’ hands and pressed it down on top of his groin, knowing that there was _no way_ that the prosecutor would be able to miss the noticeable bulge there.

Miles looked at Phoenix with wide steel grey eyes, shocked from the fact that Phoenix would be so _bold_ in public, as well as the impressive erection in his partner’s trousers.

“Why are you… now?!” Miles hissed into Phoenix’s ear, as he swiftly removed his hand from the defense attorney’s lap, not quite able to complete his sentence.

A slightly sheepish expression made its way across Phoenix’s face. “Well, I was thinking about what happened after the _last_ time we went out and…” His already low, husky voice trailed off as he looked down at his lap.

Miles grunted quietly, obviously exasperated by his boyfriend. “Can’t you control yourself in public?” He whispered somewhat angrily, turning to focus his attention on the stage below.

“Awww, come on Miles.” Phoenix pleaded softly. He placed his hand gently on top of Miles’, intertwining their fingers together. He leaned into the silver-haired man’s ear so that Miles would be able to hear his voice a little clearer. “You have to admit that this isn’t _that_ exciting, right?”

The prosecutor looked at Phoenix, looked back down at the stage and then Phoenix once again. He closed his eyes briefly, sighed and then whispered, “All right, I concede, I’ve been to more enjoyable concerts.”

Phoenix grinned, and gripped his hand tighter around his boyfriend’s. “Now then… why don’t you tell me what your favorite after-date moment of yours is, Miles?” He breathed.

The silver-haired man’s eyes darted from left to right, making sure that no one would be able to overhear what he was going to say to his partner. Even in the darkened theatre, Phoenix could see a slight blush appear on the pale skin of Miles’ cheeks. He leaned into Phoenix’s ear and started to speak lowly. “Remember that time that you got really… _creative_ with that chocolate syrup?” He looked down and quietly cleared his throat, the blush intensifying on his face. “That was probably the best blowjob I’ve had in my _life._ ”

Phoenix groaned quietly, at both the sensation of Miles’ hot breath on his ear and the image conjured up in his mind of that particular memory. The defense attorney recalled at that time, Miles was leaning back against the kitchen counter with his pants undone. He was bent down in front of him, about to _go_ down on the prosecutor, when he noticed an object out of the corner of his eye. He grinned as he realized what it was, and thought that it would make things a little more _interesting._

He got up and grabbed the bottle of chocolate sauce, and caught Miles’ eye. The prosecutor raised an eyebrow at him, but Phoenix just gave him a wink and resumed what he was already about to do… but with a twist. He pulled down Miles’ pants, as well as his black boxer-briefs, revealing the hard cock within. Phoenix licked the tip tantalizingly, causing the silver-haired man to emit a loud sigh, and then, with a mischievous grin on his face, opened the bottle he had snagged and drizzled some of the syrup onto Miles’ length.

The prosecutor had a somewhat horrified look on his face as he watched Phoenix cover his manhood with the cool, brown liquid, but that expression soon turned to one of pleasure as the spiky-haired man proceeded to lap up the sweet fluid with his tongue. He soon found himself desperately gripping the countertop, trying hard not to thrust into his lover’s mouth as Phoenix licked and sucked his cock clean, making good use of that talented tongue of his.

Before he even realized it, Miles was panting harshly and moaning the defense attorney’s name, teetering at the edge of sweet, sweet release. Phoenix remembered looking up at Miles’ face and seeing the prosecutor’s face flushed pink, eyes closed tightly and mouth slightly agape before his mouth was suddenly flooded with the prosecutor’s semen.

Phoenix shuddered pleasantly at the memory, overcome with the desire to see that sexy look on Miles’ face again. He was unbelievably turned on by this point. “Miles.” Phoenix whispered huskily. “Please. Tell me what you want to do to me when we get home.” He leaned into the crook of the silver-haired man’s neck and suggestively ran a trail down the lapel of his lover’s black suit jacket.

The prosecutor had half a mind to push Phoenix back into his seat and tell him to behave until the concert was over, but he had to admit that thinking about the last time the brunet had his mouth on his cock _had_ gotten him a little bothered. With a sly smirk on his face, he decided that he was going to have a little fun with his boyfriend.

“So, you want to know what I want to do to you, Phoenix?” Miles breathed. The defense attorney nodded, his hair brushing against the silver-haired man’s jaw with the motion. Miles tilted his head down just a bit, so that his mouth was near Phoenix’s ear, making sure that the other man would be able to hear _every_ word that he was about to say.

“First, I would take you home and as soon as the door was shut and locked, I would lead you to our bedroom. Once there, I would quickly divest you of your clothing. And when I say ‘quickly’ it may or may not involve me ripping your clothes off of your body.” A small sound escaped Phoenix’s throat, but Miles kept on going. “Then, I would push you onto our bed, forcing you to get on your hands and knees. Grabbing whatever was nearby, a tie, a shirt, perhaps even my cravat; I would then pull your arms behind your back and tie them up.”

Phoenix exhaled loudly. “G-g-go on.”

Placing one of his hands on one of the defense attorney’s thighs, and feeling the other man’s muscles tense beneath it, Miles continued speaking in a low voice. “I would push you down so that your chest was pressing against the bed and so that…” The prosecutor paused, trying to work up enough nerve to say what he wanted. “…your ass was raised up, on display for me.” _I’m really not that good at this, am I._ Miles thought to himself as he blushed at his own words.

Now panting slightly, Phoenix grasped the cloth of the silver-haired man’s cravat and begged quietly, “More, Miles. Please… tell me what you would do next.”

The prosecutor quietly chuckled to himself, seeing that his boyfriend was getting so excited over what he was describing. Of course, Miles would be lying if he said that his own words weren’t affecting him as well. His pants _were_ starting to feel a little tight.

“Then, I would move my hands onto the back of your thighs, my fingers pressing into your skin, and spread your legs further apart, as far as they could possibly go. Once you were nice and ready for me, I would unzip my pants and pull out my hard, slick cock.” Miles gripped Phoenix’s thigh a little tighter as he spoke.

Phoenix whined lowly in anticipation, knowing where this was going.

“And then, I would plunge myself deep into you, pushing myself in as far as I possibly could, until I hit that spot inside you that drives you wild with desire.” The prosecutor softly blew his breath into Phoenix’s ear and smirked. “I would grab your hips and fuck you so hard, so deeply, you’d be seeing stars in _no time._ ”

The defense attorney made a strangled noise at his boyfriend’s words. “Oh god, Miles,” Phoenix panted. “What I would _do_ right now to straddle your lap and press myself against you. I want to feel your cock _so_ badly.”

The prosecutor couldn’t help but let out a quiet moan himself at the image. Since the concert was long forgotten, there was no reason for them to be hanging out there, was there? “How about we excuse ourselves, go home, and make this fantasy a reality, Phoenix?” Miles hinted, as he gently let his fingers drift across the defense attorney’s throat.

Phoenix quietly gasped at the contact. “Only if we stop by the restrooms first,” he said suggestively, a sly smile now upon his lips.

Miles nodded, patting his pants down to make sure that his now full-blown erection wasn’t _too_ apparent. As he started to get up, he hoped that there was no one in that bathroom when they got there. Or at least that nobody would notice the both of them going into one of the stalls together.


End file.
